The present invention features a built-in stadium seat, and optionally, a hood, air-activated warmer pockets, a fleece interior and an exterior sports (e.g., football field) design. The blanket can be worn while attending outdoor sports events in cold weather, and it is easy to fold and transport.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.